pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE007: Spinarak Attack
is the 7th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While trekking through Catallia City, Brock manages to try and catch a police car, which might have an Officer Jenny inside but trips over a thin line of webbing. Ash and Misty catch up, which isn't easy when Brock is chasing after a girl, and Misty discovers a Spinarak and is caught in a web. When Officer Jenny frees them she explains the story of the Black Arachnid who, 100 years ago, terrorized the city. Later the police receive a letter from the Black Arachnid. Has the Black Arachnid risen from the dead, and why are there two of them? Episode Plot The heroes wander a town and see a police car passing by. Though there may be trouble ahead, Brock leads Ash and Misty to it, thinking he'll meet Officer Jenny. Suddenly, he trips over and a thing comes down. Misty likes the thing's smiling face, then sees the face getting angry. The thing is formed as a spider, making Misty terrified and yells. Team Rocket, however, go to a burglary, though Meowth gets his nail broken when he attempts to crack the lock. Jessie shushes him and chides him, as The Black Arachnid's Meowth opened thousands of locks. Meowth replies he had lots of keys around him. Jessie remembers the times they wanted to become like The Black Arachnid, the infamous cat burglar, though still scolds Meowth. James cracked the lock and is pleased with himself, then Team Rocket open the door. James found a pot, thinking it will worth a fortune, as it can be found in museums. A man comes and asks what are they doing. Jessie responds they are The Black Arachnid II, as James throws his bottle caps to fake Pay Day move. Jenny sees that Pay Day was used, while her police officers report her that more houses were broken in, imitating The Black Arachnid's crimes. Jenny sees this as an insult and orders to have the Spinarak reinforce the webs. The police officer takes Jenny to some suspects, which is Misty, Ash and Brock stuck in a web. Jenny is skeptical that they would be criminals, so they are freed. Jenny apologizes, as they had the webs set up to catch The Black Arachnid, an infamous criminal. Jenny sees Togepi and Pikachu, so she thinks the gang is a group of crime solvers. She got a letter from Jenny from New Bark Town, who praised them for solving the Totodile case. Brock tells they are the crime solvers, making Misty, not pleased he flirts so much but gets terrified by seeing a bug. Jenny calms her down, as it is a Spinarak. Ash asks Officer Jenny why she and the rest of the police force use Spinarak instead of Growlithe, Officer Jenny explains that it's a tradition that started after the Black Arachnid and his Meowth were running away after they stole some things and got away from the police when Meowth used Pay Day—at the time, Officer Jenny's ancestor was the only officer on the force who had a Spinarak instead of a Growlithe, and her ancestor's Spinarak managed to stop the Black Arachnid and his Meowth with a Spider Web-attack (Jenny also reveals that the Spinarak she uses is a direct descendant of the one her ancestor used). The heroes enter a room, making Misty very terrified it is filled with Spinarak. Jenny tells that the story inspired other Jenny-s to bond with Spinarak. Brock wishes he was a Spinarak, but Misty pulls his ear, "as he'd have six left feet". Ash promises they will solve the case, to show it is wrong to use Pokemon in things like that. Jenny acknowledges his crime-fighting spirit, so Ash responds he likes to think that way. At the bell tower, Jessie sees that they need a bigger crime to commit to make them legendary. James is sad to see his bottle cap collection dwindling. James asks Jessie if they need to use the bottle caps, so Jessie tells they need unless Meowth learns how to use Pay Day. James is sad, then yells at Meowth why does he eat from the pottery. Meowth replies it makes the taste better, though James is furious, as he eats from a priceless pottery. Jessie tells Meowth to stop eating and learn to use Pay Day. Meowth scratches her face, telling he'll catch Pikachu himself. Jessie tells him not to, as they have bigger goals, making Meowth pleased he is a valued team member. Jessie shushes James for complaining about bottle caps and has an idea – they'll tell the police they are going to steal an object to taunt them, then steal it under their noses, which will make then infamous. Brock starts the crime-fighting committee, attempting to impress Jenny. Ash tells he wants a burger some fries, but Brock scolds him, as he needs to act professionally and not silly. A police officer comes and announces The Black Arachnid is going for another robbery. The noble in his house reports that he got a letter where it is stated The Black Arachnid is after his trophy. Jenny knows the original Black Arachnid was known for sending letters to announce his next crime. The noble asks Jenny who are these children. Jenny responds they are professionals looking for the criminals. The noble asks of the heroes to teach the copycat a lesson. Everyone waits for the criminals to come, while Jenny comforts the noble, as they have Pokemon covering their backs. Ash and Jenny know they will catch the thieves. Ash sends Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Heracross, making Officer Jenny impressed by his team, though Ash tries to calm down Bulbasaur and Heracross (as Heracross wants to lick Bulbasaur's sap). Ash sends out Squirtle in the pool, Bulbasaur in the garden, Heracross on the trees and Charizard behind the Blastoise fountain, to imitate the statue. Spinarak climbs a tree and sends out strings to make a giant web, all in a rapid pace. Jenny is confident The Black Arachnid will not escape, as the web is very strong and will capture the thief. The Pokemon patrol, and while Ash is exhausted, Misty warns him the thief will come soon. Ash sees the thief is an impolite person, as they need to wait past bedtime. The heroes see it is midnight. Brock repeats that he is awake and stands up, but falls as his "legs are asleep." The noble appreciates this and gives them a midnight meal. Suddenly, the lights go off and bottle caps rain down. The heroes see Team Rocket coming down the ceiling. Team Rocket see that the twerps are rude since they haven't offered any food to them. The heroes ask how were they able to get in past the webs and Pokemon. They admit they have been hiding in the attic all day—and upon being asked why they didn't come at midnight like their note said, the crooks admit that they fell asleep. Meowth orders a Pay Day, making James quite displeased he has to throw bottle caps, but does so anyway, though Misty acknowledges they are just bottle caps. Team Rocket go up, so the heroes follow them. Team Rocket escape the building and say goodbye, but their balloon is stopped by the web, so they use fans to float away. Squirtle uses Water Gun, followed by Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, finished by Charizard's Flamethrower. Team Rocket's balloon goes away (as Charizard's Flamethrower burned the net). Spinarak uses String Shot, stopping Team Rocket's balloon. Charizard tackles the balloon, causing Team Rocket to be blasted off. The stolen possessions, as well as James' bottle cap collection, fall down. Everyone catches the objects but the trophy; Ash goes to get it, but Spinarak gets it first using Sting Shot. Jenny thanks the heroes for their assistance. Next day, Jenny lets them know the possessions were returned to their owners. Brock tells that if she needs assistance, they can call them. Brock also asks if she could give her phone number, making Misty pull his ear. Jenny tells they will not be forgotten and waves goodbye. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are disappointed their heist did not work as planned. Jessie blames Meowth and James, calling them "thick as thieves". Meowth and James warn her to watch who is she calling thick and thief, so they argue and fight one another. Debuts Character The Black Arachnid Pokémon Spinarak Move *Pay Day *Spider Web Trivia *This is one of the many episodes where Team Rocket uses a variation of their motto. *This is the second episode to reference Meowth's inability to use Pay Day due to his choosing to learn to speak instead, the first being OI015: Meowth Rules! *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Snubbull. *The book Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Detective is based on this episode. Gallery Brock points at the car JE007 2.jpg Meowth got his nail broken JE007 3.jpg Brock reports for duty JE007 4.jpg Misty sees a bug JE007 5.jpg The story of the Black Arachnid and his Meowth JE007 6.jpg Misty pulls Brock's ear JE007 7.jpg Jessie yells at James JE007 8.jpg Brock scolds Ash JE007 9.jpg Heracross licks Bulbasaur's sap JE007 10.jpg The web covers the mansion JE007 11.jpg Brock's legs got asleep JE007 13.jpg Team Rocket attempt to escape JE007 14.jpg The balloon is pierced JE007 15.jpg Team Rocket argue against each other }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto